


Reach Out And Touch Faith

by AllTheCactiInTheGarden



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCactiInTheGarden/pseuds/AllTheCactiInTheGarden
Summary: ‘Say,’ Randy started, twisting the radio knob, trying to find a station that wasn’t blasting corny country music, ‘would you fuck Roman Godfrey?”





	Reach Out And Touch Faith

There’s not much to do on stakeouts, especially in a town like Hemlock Grove, where things move slowly on the best of days. Randy Johnson really didn’t have much excuse for the conversation he started with his partner Walter, except for how shitty he felt after last night’s drinking. He also hadn’t had any in a long, long time.

‘Say,’ he started, twisting the radio knob, trying to find a station that wasn’t blasting corny country music. ‘Would you fuck Roman Godfrey?”

Walter laughed. ‘What the hell, idiot! I’m trying to eat!’ He was munching on a soggy looking tuna and egg sandwich he’d brought with him in a brown paper bag. It stank to high heaven.

‘And I’m trying not to throw up!’ Randy growled. ‘Put that shit away, man! It smells like dead people in here!’

Walter shot him an unimpressed look but did as he was asked. Just as he reached into the backseat for a can of coke, Johnson started again. ‘I was serious though. Would you?’

‘Fuck that Godfrey kid? Are you for real?’

‘What?’ Randy defended, grinning at his partner’s disgusted expression. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve never imagined fucking that mouth until he gagged.’

‘No, I haven’t! This is some fucked up shit, man.’

‘It’d be like a bad porno, I can see it already – we bust him smoking weed or some shit, kid must be stoned all the time with how spaced-out he always looks, and he’d start spouting some bullshit about his mother, looking at us like we’re crap stuck to his Italian boots, and the next thing you know, bastard’s on his knees begging for our cocks. Come on, you must’ve thought about it. At least once.’

‘Not gay, man,’ Walter raised his hands into the air. ‘And I wouldn’t talk to you about this even if I was.’

Randy raised an eyebrow. ‘Hmmm,’ he drawled. ‘That implies there’s something to talk about.’

Walter shook his head, clearly uncomfortable, staring at the can of coke in his lap. ‘…Just shut up, man.’

‘Everybody knows, by the way,’ Randy continued. ‘Even the sheriff. That’s why he sent you up to the Godfreys’ mansion last time, ‘cause he knows you have a hard on for the kid. So,’ he waggled his eyebrows, ‘did you see him?’

‘I did,’ Walter confirmed. ‘He lied through his teeth like always. Said he didn’t know anything. He told me somebody must’ve stolen the shovel. Yeah, sure. Like people normally steal shovels.’

Randy scoffed. ‘You know, that’s what he probably thinks we all do down here. Steal shovels and shit in the streets like animals. Little prick.’ He lit a cigarette, letting the smoke curl from his lips and out the window. ‘But we’re getting off topic,’ he uttered between two drags. ‘Do you wank to Roman Godfrey? I gotta know, I have a bet going on with Miller.’

‘What?’ Walter snapped. ‘You guys have bets about this? And what did you mean when you said that everybody knows?’

‘That everybody knows, man. Everybody and their mother. Even when you were getting divorced and your bitch ex-wife was trying to rob you blind in broad daylight, you still found time to sperg about Godfrey. That’s true love right there.’

‘Shit,’ Walter said. ‘He just pisses me off so much.’

Randy laughed, blowing out smoke from his nose. ‘You know you basically just admitted that you want to fuck him silly, right?’

Walter shrugged, red in the face. ‘Everybody knows, right? What’s the point then?’

‘My man!’ Randy laughed. ‘So, have you ever imagined screwing him in the back of that fancy car of his?’

‘I’m not talking to you about that,’ Walter said resolutely, finally opening his can. ‘Fuck!’ he cursed, when coke began sizzling out, running down the can and his hand and dripping onto his pants. ‘That’s just great,’ he sighed, looking down. ‘Now I look like I just pissed myself.’

‘Or came in your pants’ Randy offered. ‘I bet you do when you thing about Godfrey.’

‘Cut it out, man!’ Walted yelled, rummaging through the glovebox. ‘Do we have some tissues in here?’

‘We sure do,’ Randy laughed. ‘There’s some lube there as well if you need some.’

‘Ew! Why do you keep lube there! Do you jerk off in here?’

‘So much, man,’ Randy sighed. ‘Last time Roman Godfrey mouthed off to be, I got so hard I came like a freight train if you catch my drift. I imagined him giving me a road head and came all over the front window.’

‘There’s such a thing as oversharing,’ Walter shrugged, dabbing at his pants, not that it did him much good. ‘I never, ever wanted to hear any of that. And now I can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘It’s hot, right? You can remove my penis out of the equation and imagine yours instead, but the truth of the matter is, that Godfrey has a pair of cock-sucking lips on his face, and the more he flaps his mouth about, the more I want to feed him my dick until there are tears running down his face.’

‘Fuck,’ Walter drawled. It seemed he was getting on board with the idea now.

‘I bet he’d like it,’ Randy continued. ‘I think that’s why he acts out so much. He’s just looking for somebody to put him in his place. That bitch of a mother of his probably lets him get away with everything. He needs a firm hand, that one.’

‘He needs to be shown who’s the boss,’ Walter contributed. ‘I always say that.’

‘And that somebody would be you, right?’ Randy smirked. ‘Do you thing you could handle him?’

‘Hell yeah! Kid’s all bark but no bite. The second I raised my voice, he’d be a sobbing heap at my feet.’

‘Are you sure about that? He’s so arrogant he’d probably spit right in your face if you called him out on his bullshit.’

‘I don’t think so,’ Walter disputed. ‘And even if he did, I’d just handcuff him and bring him to the station. That’d take the wind out of his sails pretty quick.’

‘You could also have your way with him in the backseat,’ Randy winked. ‘Added bonus, right?’

‘Exactly,’ Walter said.

‘Maybe you’d offer him a deal? A blowjob, and he goes free? Something like that?’

‘…Maybe,’ Walter shrugged. ‘And once he was done blowing me, with spit running down his chin and my cum drying on his face, I’d bring him in anyway.’

Randy laughed. ‘Sounds great to me, man. I bet he’d be so desperate to get out of trouble he’d even offer himself. He’d beg for your cock, with his hands cuffed behind his back and tears in his eyes, he’d beg you to let him suck you off.’

‘Man,’ Walter hissed. ‘Stop before I pop a boner.’

‘Me, I’d go straight for the butt,’ Randy continued casually, as though there was nothing weird about the conversation. ‘I love his ass. When he’s walking away from me, with that swagger of his, I just want to bend him over and spank him. And then, when he’s crying for me to stop, I’d fuck him blind. He’d probably be so tight, I bet he’s never let anyone fuck him before. He wouldn’t spread those legs for just anybody. His mother probably pimps him out at that fancy company of theirs. _Make me a lot of money, and you’ll get to fuck my son’s spoiled little ass._ Man, with that incentive, I’d be the employee of the year.’

Randy turned to Walter. ‘So, what’s the filthiest fantasy you’ve ever had of the kid? Lay it on me.’

‘I’m not drunk enough for this shit,’ Walter mumbled.

‘C’mon! I showed you mine, now show me yours!’

‘Okay, okay. So, the last time I spoke to that bitch he calls mother, she insulted me one too many times, alright? And when I was leaving their house, I was so pissed I started to think of ways to get back at her – and man, I couldn’t think of anything better than giving her precious little baby a good dicking down.’

‘So far so good. Go on.’

‘I’d go upstairs to his room. She’s so arrogant she doesn’t even go with you to the front door. She just assumes you’ll leave like a good, obedient dog. But no, this time I wouldn’t obey. I’d go to Roman’s room, sniff around a bit. I know I’d find something, weed at least. But I bet kid is into something a little more advanced than that.’

‘You know it,’ Randy nodded. ‘He’s probably high all the time.’ He pulled out another cigarette from his pack and offered one to Walter. The other declined.

‘When Roman came, he’d yell a little and tell me to leave, but I’d tell him that unless he wanted me to arrest him on drug possession charges, he’d sit down and shut the fuck up. And he’d do it. It’d be so great, seeing him do as he’s told for once. I’d unzip my pants and pull out my dick. He’d start cursing at me, telling me to stop and put it away and all that, but secretly he’d want it. I know his mouth would be watering at the sight my dick.’

‘Right you are.’

‘I tell him to come a little closer and he does. I grab his hand, he tries to pull away but can’t. And when I put his hand on my dick he doesn’t even protest anymore. At first, he’s hesitant, like a little virgin, doesn’t know what to do, but as I start to get hard, he gets a little bolder. He even spits on it to make it slide smoother and man, his hand is enough to make me pop. But there’s something I want more than his hand. I want him to suck me off. So I wrench his hand off and he makes this little sound, like a kid when you take their candy away. But when I push his head down, he gets on with the program. Before you know it, he’s ramming my prick down his throat like it’s his last meal, there’s tears and spit and the whole shebang. And man, Roman Godfrey doesn’t look so high and mighty now, when he’s swallowing my cock like a two-dollar whore in a back alley.’

Randy’s mouth his hanging slightly open; his pants are getting a little tighter. His hand is squeezing his thigh – he looks like it’s taking everything within his power to stop him from unzipping his pants and reaching for his cock.

‘I fuck his face, and he doesn’t try to pull away. Just holds still and lets me go to town, occasionally swirling his tongue around when he gathers his wits about him. And he’s looking up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes of his and they’re full of tears and his lips are swollen and crimson from my dick and he’s pretty as a picture. I pull on his hair a bit, make him moan. He can barely breathe and when it looks like he’s about to pass out, I finally let him off my dick. He’s gasping for breath, chest heaving, and I tell him to get on the bed, because I want my main course. He gets up and he’s all wobbly, but lies down on his large, posh bed. He probably has a canopy or some shit, rich bastard that he is. I toss him a bottle of lube. ‘You know what to do,’ I say. He looks at me and when he speaks, his voice is so raspy it probably hurts to talk. ‘I don’t,’ he says. ‘I’ve never…’

‘Oh, is little Roman scared?’ I ask. ‘Just lube up your fingers and shove them up your asshole. And you better do it quick, before I come over and do it myself.’

He stars stripping. His hands are trembling so hard he can’t open his belt. And when he’s finally naked, he looks so much better than I ever imagined. Not a hair on his body, because you know the bastard probably grooms himself religiously, but he’s all pale skin and toned muscles. Especially that ass, man, that is glorious. He looks at the bottle of lube and seems to gather his bearings a little. ‘It’s half-empty,’ he says. ‘Use it often, don’t you? Not a lot of people lining up to fuck a stupid, fat loser like you, huh?’

I slap him. I slap him so hard he falls down and there’s a red imprint of my hand on his cheek. ‘You know, I say. ‘I was gonna make this really sweet for you. Let you open yourself up and everything. But now you’ve pissed me off. I don’t think you deserve any lube at all.’

He pales. ‘No, please,’ he says. ‘Please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.’

‘I could come just from that, from seeing Roman Godfrey, the spoiled little shit from the White Tower finally get off his high horse and join us plebs in the gutter. His money won’t help him now, there’s only one thing I want from him and I don’t care if I hurt him in the process. And he knows it. He pours the lube all over his fingers, and they’re trembling so hard half of it ends up on the sheets instead. When he presses the fingers against his asshole, I began stripping. His eyes are glued to me, to my dick because it’s still hanging out of my pants and he looks completely hypnotized. ‘Move it along,’ I snap. He pushes one finger in and winces, making a pained face. ‘It hurts,’ he says, like he thinks I care. ‘Please don’t make me do this.’

‘But even as he’s talking, he’s pushing that finger deeper and I can see that he likes it, even though he’s whimpering like he’s in pain. ‘I’m almost buying that virginal act of yours,’ I say. ‘But I know you’ve been putting out for everybody who looks at you twice.’ His cock twitches and I laugh. He’s got two fingers inside him now, and I’m done waiting. I push him onto the bed, spreading his legs around my hips. ‘Wait, no,’ he yells, pushing me away. ‘I’m not ready.’

‘You’re ready when I say you’re ready. Now fucking spread those legs, don’t make me tie you down.’

He does as he’s told, like a good little bitch. And man, doesn’t he make for a glorious sight. All that beautiful, smooth skin, little pink nipples, flushed face and red-rimmed eyes, those beautiful long legs spread so wide…I could come just from this.

‘It’s too big,’ he whispers, hands wiping away tears from his eyes. ‘It won’t fit.’

‘Don’t worry, princess, it’ll fit just fine. And don’t you dare move away, understand? If I feel you pushing me away, I’ll turn you over and give you a few lashes with my belt. Nod if you understand.’

He nods and he looks so scared, it’s the best feeling in the whole fucking world. When I finally push inside, he’s so tight it feels like I’m tearing him apart. He yowls like a fucking alley cat, fat tears rolling down his face again. ‘Please no, please stop,’ he keeps repeating, but his dick is hard as a rock and I know that he’s just full of bullshit, because he’s pulling me closer and deeper and when my cock hits his prostate he looks so blissed-out, like he’s barely conscious anymore. He’s lying there like a rag doll, letting himself be used for my pleasure and his guts are gripping me so tight no pussy could ever compare. ‘You’re my bitch, aren’t you Roman?’ I ask. He nods jerkily, mouth open wide, eyes completely unfocused. He’d do anything I told him to at that moment, and we both know it.’

‘I pull out, he gives this whine like it hurt him, and I roll him onto his front. He’s limp and fucked out and doesn’t even protest when I pull out my baton and press it against his hole. ‘Would you like me to fuck you with this, baby?’ I ask. And I know that he would, that he’d take it like the greedy little slut that he is, but there’s no time for that, because my dick feels like it’s going to explode if I don’t get back inside of him again.

 I do, and he arches his back against be and moans deep in his throat, and when I grip his hair and wrench his head back, whispering filth into his ear, he comes, just like that, without me ever touching his dick.

I can tell he’s embarrassed by it, buries his face in his fancy goose-feather pillow to hide from me, but holds still as I pull his hips back, pushing him onto me. He makes no protest as I breach him even deeper, only squirms a little against my hold on him.

So I fuck him some more, and when I come inside him, it’s the best feeling in the world. I don’t think I’ve ever nutted harder. And I know, in that moment, that nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Roman Godfrey’s rich, lily-white ass.’

By the time Walter’s finished, both policemen look like they can hardly hold onto their sanity. Randy especially, even though he’s smirking a little, like he knows something Walter doesn’t.

‘Man,’ Randy says, ‘I didn’t know you had it in you. But I thought you might want to know that I’ve recorded every word you just said.’

Walter goes pale as a ghost. ‘What? Why?’

‘Blackmail material,’ Randy smiles amicably. ‘And also spank bank material. But mostly blackmail, because Roman is mine, and the only personal allowed to even think about touching him is me. Got it? Otherwise the next time somebody's intestines get ripped out of their body, they might just be yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I guess.


End file.
